Malam Minggu Maehara (Spin-Off)
by Mizuhashi Ayumu
Summary: "Malam ini aku pasti akan melepaskan gelar jombloku!" ― Maehara Hiroto, 20 tahun . College!AU . #SURPRISE #AkulahSantamu


.

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Malam Minggu Maehara © Mieko Yumeishi

Malam Minggu Maehara (Spin-Off) . Dedikasi untuk event Secret Santa : Spin-Off

Slight MaeFuwa (?) & Bromance MaeIso

AU, OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam Spin-Off ini =w=

* * *

"Aku berangkat. Doakan keberhasilanku, teman." Maehara membuka kenop pintu rumah kontrakan mungil itu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan pasti. Pemilik gelar kasanova itu dapat merasakan seolah-olah teman ikemennya menyemangati dirinya dari belakang. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Isogai sebelum pintu menutup pandangan sahabatnya itu.

Tak biasanya Maehara bersemangat saat malam minggu seperti ini. Ya, setidaknya selama satu tahun lamanya Maehara hanya mengurung diri di rumah saat malam sakral. Mengerjakan tugas, bermain game, tidur, membaca buku, atau menonton serial drama picisan di televisi ― yang katanya ― dapat menguraikan air mata. Bukan linangan air mata yang keluar saat ia menonton opera sabun, tapi justru tawa dan ejekan yang terlontar dari mulutnya untuk setiap pemain yang ada di sana.

"Hahaha! Emang enak diputusin? Makanya jangan selingkuh! Kasihan.."

Yah, sebenarnya dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sungguh ironi.

Ok, sudah cukup membahas Maehara dan sinetron. Jangan sampai rutinitas Maehara saat malam minggu diketahui oleh orang lain. Hanya Maehara, Isogai, dan hewan penghuni kontrakan yang boleh mengetahuinya.

Kembali lagi. Alasan Maehara bersemangat di malam minggu yang cerah ini adalah karena ia akan berkencan, dengan seorang wanita yang belum pernah ia temui. Ia hanya mengetahui nama dan ciri-ciri seadanya yang diberikan oleh temannya yang bermarga Akabane. Ya, ia akan melakukan kencan buta. Masa bodo dengan wanita yang akan ia temui nanti, yang penting ia berharap dapat melepaskan gelar jomblonya itu.

Kaki melangkah di atas trotoar pusat kota. Pemandangan apik terlihat dari lampu warna-warni toko-toko yang buka pada malam itu. Lagu riang disenandungkan, sampai tanpa sadar terkadang suaranya terlalu keras membuat orang-orang menoleh ke arahnya. Maehara tidak peduli, karena dia merasa senang saat ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan sampailah ia di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang akan mengubah nasibnya. Maehara sampai setengah jam sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan ― tentu saja, karena dia terlalu bersemangat akan bertemu dengan calon kekasihnya nanti. Maafkan Maehara yang terlalu percaya diri yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa wanita itu _pasti_ akan menerima dirinya ― karena dia menganggap gelar kesayangannya ― kasanova ― masih melekat pada dirinya.

Sembari menunggu malaikatnya, ia memesan segelas teh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tibalah wanita yang ia tunggu. Gadis manis dengan rambut sebahu. Ia mengenakan pakaian _casual_ ―celana jins dan kemeja, berbeda dengan Maehara yang mengenakan jas mengkilap layaknya orang pergi kondangan. Ah sudahlah, ia tidak peduli dengan perbedaan _style_ yang cukup mencolok itu. Wanita itu duduk dan memperkenalkan namanya. Tak lupa ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Namaku Fuwa Yuzuki."

Ingin rasanya Maehara dengan secepat kilat segera menyambar tangan di depannya, namun ia urungkan niatnya itu. Ia harus menunjukkan kesan baik di depan calon pacarnya. Dengan senyum sok ganteng, ia menjabat tangan Fuwa.

"Aku Maehara Hiroto."

Tangan Fuwa yang halus membuat Maehara lupa untuk melepaskan jabat tangannya itu, hingga Fuwa berdeham.

"Ehem."

"Oh.. Maaf."

Jabat tangan terlepas dan tangan Fuwa meraih daftar menu yang ada di atas mejanya. Memesan segelas minuman dan memulai percakapan.

"Maehara-san, kau bekerja dimana?"

"Aku masih kuliah, kalau bekerja cuma part-time gitu. Kalau Fuwa-san sendiri?"

Fuwa tidak langsung menjawab. Senyuman ia lontarkan dan dengan segera ia bertanya hal lain.

"Ng.. Oh ya. Makanan favoritmu apa?"

"Aku suka semua makanan. Kenapa kamu bertanya? Kamu ingin membuatkan makanan untukku?"

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Maehara-san ada-ada saja. Bukankah hal itu lazim dinyatakan saat bertemu seperti ini?"

"Iya sih."

Hening. Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan Fuwa datang. Fuwa meneguk minumannya itu.

"Fuwa-san, apa hobimu?"

"Hobiku? Hmm.. Aku suka menggambar."

"Menarik. Menggambar apa? Pemandangan? Orang terkenal? Tokoh fiksi?"

"Tokoh fiksi."

Semakin lama obrolan ngalor-ngidul itu pun semakin seru. Sesekali tertawa, sesekali terlihat serius. Minuman sudah tak bersisa, namun bahan obrolan seperti tidak ada habisnya. Ada saja yang mereka bahas.

"Maehara-san, coba ceritakan tentang dirimu dan keseharianmu."

"Aku mahasiswa di Universitas X. Teman-temanku, dari saat aku SMP hingga sekarang, semuanya menjulukiku kasanova. Entah kenapa mereka menyebutku begitu, padahal aku orangnya setia."

"Setia pada 3 perempuan sekaligus, begitu?"

"Hahaha. Aku benar-benar setia kok. Aku tidak pernah yang namanya selingkuh."

"Mungkin wajahmu yang membuat mereka berpikir seperti itu. Kau kan tampan."

Wajah Maehara sedikit merona.

"Aku tinggal di rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Fuwa-san bisa berkunjung kalau mau."

"Maehara-san tinggal sendirian?"

"Tidak. Aku tinggal bersama temanku, Isogai."

Fuwa terlihat lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. "Oh begitu. Kenapa kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Aku dan Isogai masuk di universitas yang sama. Universitas kami cukup jauh dari rumah Isogai. Oleh karena itu aku menyarankan dia untuk tinggal bersamaku karena rumahku lebih dekat."

"Terus, terus, kalian kalau di rumah bagaimana? Mungkin ada kegiatan yang menarik?"

"Biasa saja sih, menurutku. Kita bagi-bagi tugas rumah, belajar bersama, ya cuma begitu."

"Aku ingin lebih tahu cerita pertemanan kalian."

"Hmm.." Maehara berpikir, memilih cerita. "Aku dan Isogai sudah berteman sejak kecil, tepatnya sejak kami sekolah dasar. Dia teman pertamaku saat itu, oleh karena itu kemana-mana kita berdua terus. Main di lapangan, ke perpustakaan, makan di kantin. Bahkan hari piket kita selama bertahun-tahun sama terus. Mungkin karena guru-guru tahu kita sahabatan."

Fuwa mendengarkan cerita dengan antusias.

"Dulu, saat kelas satu, Isogai pernah terjatuh di lapangan dan kakinya lecet. Aku menemaninya ke UKS. Dia berusaha menahan tangis, lucu sekali. Sayangnya saat itu aku belum memiliki kamera atau ponsel."

"Waah.. Aku ingin melihat tampangnya!"

"SD, SMP, SMA, bahkan saat ini, kuliah, selalu masuk ke tempat yang sama. Mungkin ini takdir."

"Benar-benar takdir!"

"Isogai itu pintar dan memiliki jiwa pemimpin, oleh karena itu dia aktif di OSIS. Kalau aku lebih aktif di ekskul. Terkadang kami tidak pulang bersama karena kegiatan kami yang berbeda."

"Sayang sekali.."

"Oh ya, dulu yang mengajariku naik sepeda itu Isogai. Kalau bukan karena Isogai, mungkin aku membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk belajar naik sepeda."

"Kalian benar-benar akrab ya."

"Aku sering terjatuh saat belajar naik sepeda dan Isogailah yang selalu mengobati luka-lukaku."

"Eeeh, jadi Isogai-kun pernah menolong kamu sewaktu terjatuh dari sepeda? Wah, baik banget deh!"

Tiba-tiba Maehara menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku jadi pengen kenalan sama Isogai-kun, deh!"

Tepat sesuai dugaannya. Fuwa naksir sama Isogai. Maehara harus berjuang! Ia tidak akan menyerahkan Fuwa pada sang ikemen. Maehara harus menunjukkan pada Fuwa bahwa dirinya juga keren!

Niat ingin berlagak keren di depan Fuwa justru hancur ketika ia menyadari apa yang dikatakannya. Maehara terdiam beberapa saat setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah matahari bagi Isogai, Isogai tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, dan beberapa kata lainnya yang cukup lebay dan menjijikkan. Maehara yakin pasti sekarang wanita di hadapannya itu merasa ilfil.

Namun ternyata reaksi Fuwa tidaklah horror, tidak horror seperti kata-kata menjijikkan yang terdengar beberapa detik yang lalu. Justru kini yang terlihat adalah binar-binar kebahagiaan. Fuwa melayangkan pertanyaan "Kalau begitu ― kapan kalian _go public_?"

* * *

 _Satu hari kemudian setelah peristiwa kencan buta Maehara._

"Nah, Maehara, sekarang ceritakan padaku. Kenapa kamu tidak jadian dengan dia?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau itu adalah kencan buta."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku merasa bodoh disana."

"Eh?"

"Aku menceritakan kehidupanku padanya dan secara otomatis aku menceritakan tentangmu. Dia sangat semangat ketika aku menceritakan dirimu."

"Lalu?"

"Ternyata dia adalah mangaka _shounen-ai_! Dia bertemu denganku hanya untuk mengetahui hubungan pertemanan kita selama ini, hanya untuk riset. Dia bilang kalau kita cocok jadi pasangan kekasih."

"Oh begitu."

"Aku masih normal! Aku masih suka perempuan! Aku tidak mau belok!"

Sesaat kemudian terdengar rengekan dari Maehara dan suara menenangkan dari Isogai.

(Maehara Hiroto, 20 tahun, tetap jomblo!)

* * *

Aku jadi penutup event SS:SO \\('w')/ -karena publish paling akhir- #yha

Terima kasih kepada 17 ekor penghuni FAKI lainnya yang telah mengikuti event ini~ YEAY~!


End file.
